Only You
by FutureStar27
Summary: Riley and Natalie couldn't be happier. Their band, Epic Fairytale is touring with The Wanted and One Direction. When they meet the guys, they're at a high. But with the boys comes drama, betrayl, and heartbreak and boy is there lots of it. Here's to our innocence!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Parkinson! Get your skinny white ass out of bed!" an overly excited voice screamed into my ear. _Natalie_, I thought. I groaned and rolled over, throwing a pillow over my head in the process.

"Come on Ri! Up!" my best friend shouted, jumping onto my bed.

"Nattie shut up or I will lobotomize you!" I hissed.

"Whoa Nurse Ratched, you're rather violent this morning. Come on get up!" she yelled, jumping on my bed. I pulled myself into a sitting position and tossed a glare at my best friend.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Eight o'clock on the dot."

"Why the hell did you wake me up then?" I hissed, laying down again.

"Your brother got the email." I sat up immediately.

"Holy hell. Please tell me you're serious. I'm not joking, if you're kidding I will seriously scalp you."

"I'm serious as the plague. Steve got the email Ri." I grinned broadly and threw myself out of bed. I grabbed onto Natalie's hand and ran out of my room.

"Epic Fairytale members wake up!" I yelled, running down the hall with Natalie in tow. We both came to a stop when we reached to the living room. Steve was sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap. His black hair fell into his face.

"Is it necessary to run down the hall like a child and wake everyone up?" he asked casually.

"Shut up Steve, you're only eleven minutes older than me. You can't tell me what to do," I snapped back, tossing my waist length, black hair out of my face. "Besides, the whole band should be here to find out who we're touring with." The rest of our band members came strolling into the living room, yawning.

"What the hell Ri? It's only eight." Karma yawned, running a hand through her blonde tresses.

"Steve got the email."

"You're kidding!" Oliver shouted, smiling in excitement.

"Whoa No Soul, take it easy," Cody laughed.

"Shut up you stupid Brit, I'm not even ginger!" Cody laughed and Oliver flipped him off.

"If everyone would be quiet, I'd open the email."

"Shut up whores!" Nattie shouted, sitting cross-legged on the carpet. We all sat down in front of the couch, shaking with excitement. Steve clicked on the email and stared at his laptop for several seconds.

"Holy shit Steve! Get on with it!" Nattie hissed.

"Okay, okay. Just trying to add a dramatic flair. We'll be touring with The Wanted and One Direction." Nattie, Karma, and I jumped up, screaming in excitement. We hugged each other laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God this is unbelievable! When are they getting here?"

"One Direction is supposed to arrive here this afternoon and The Wanted will be here in three weeks 'cause they have a couple gigs on the way."

"Holy shit! We need to get ready!" Nattie yelled. "Go you guys! This is not a drill!" Nattie ran down the hall to her room, shortly followed by Karma. I laughed and rolled my eyes, walking to my room. I walked into my bathroom and switched on the shower. I stripped and climbed in, sighing happily when the warm water hit my bare body. After washing, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my wet body and walked into my room. I threw on my bathrobe and opened the blinds. Nattie came barreling into my room a couple seconds later.

"Let's get ready together! We have to look our best for them!"

"Um Nattie, you do realize that three out of the five have girlfriends right?"

"Yeah, but two out of the five don't."

"Well, I see your hormones are raging today."

"Let me live in my blissful state of ignorance!" I laughed and walked over to my closet.

"What're you going to wear?" I asked, scanning through my closet.

"This," Nattie replied, holding up a red dress.

"Your homecoming dress from sophomore year?"

"Yeah. It's sophisticated. What are you wearing Ri?'

"No idea. I haven't really figured it out yet." Nattie walked over to my closet and lightly shoved me to the side.

"Wear this," she replied, holding up my orange homecoming dress from freshman year.

"Eck no way! Orange does not do wonders for my pale skin!"

"Yeah, you're probably right. How about this?" she held up a black cocktail dress that I wore for her sweet sixteen.

"Nah. How about just jeans and a nice shirt?" Nattie looked at me like I had suddenly grown another head.

"Riley, this is One Direction we're talking about. Don't you want to look your best?"

"Of course I do. But we don't need to overdo it. They are just guys you know."

"That's why we need to look hot! They're guys! Straight, beautiful, sent from the Lord above guys!"

"Who sprinkled libido in your cereal this morning? 'Cause your sex drive is present more than usual this morning."

"Think about it Ri, when are we ever going to have the chance to meet One Direction again? Don't you want to make a lasting first impression?" I sighed. She wasn't going to give up, that much was clear.

"Alright fine. But I'm choosing my own outfit." A wide grin spread across Nattie's face.

"Okay."

"We're going to go through this again when The Wanted get here aren't we." Nattie just looked at me with a smirk and nodded.

After about three hours, Nattie and I were both ready. Nattie stepped back and took a look at herself in the full length mirror. Her red cocktail dress hugged her slim figure in all the right places and accentuated her long legs. Her brown hair was loosely curled and tumbled down to her mid back. Her eye makeup was dark and smoky, making her light colored eyes pop.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, running a hand down the front of her dress to get rid of any wrinkles.

"Nattie, you look really pretty. You look fine." Nattie grinned and stepped away from the mirror.

"Thanks Ri. You look beautiful as well." I made a face and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I guess I look okay." I replied, taking in my appearance. I had decided to wear a dark blue strapless sundress. The dress hugged my waist tightly and made my slender figure more prominent. I ended up curling my black hair and using a natural eye shadow with thin black eye liner.

"Are you kidding Ri? You look gorgeous! That dress makes you look hot! It really brings out the crystal blue color of your eyes. Plus, I've always told you I'm jealous of your hair, and this is why. Why are you blessed with natural ringlets?" I grimaced and stepped away from the mirror.

"Thanks." Nattie and I stepped out of my room and walked to the living room. Cody let out a wolf whistle when we entered.

"Shut up stupid Brit," Nattie hissed, tossing Cody a playful smirk.

"Is it too much?" I asked. "I feel like it's too much."

"Well, I think it's a bit much with the dresses. But I'm a guy, what do I know?" Nattie looked at me and sighed.

"Should we just wear jeans?" she asked. I sighed in relief when she realized how awkward I felt.

"Yes please." We went back into our rooms. I grabbed my coral colored jeans and pulled them on after taking off my dress. I threw on a stripped crop top that exposed my midriff and walked back into the living room. Nattie was already out there, dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a loose black shirt. Steve, Cody, and Oliver sat on the floor, playing a video game.

"What time are the guys going to get here?" Nattie asked, while painting her toe nails.

"They're supposed to be here at noon I think," Steve answered, his eyes not leaving the television screen.

"Shit that's in thirty minutes!"

"So?" Oliver asked carelessly.

"The house is a mess! The dishes aren't done and the living room is a mess!"

"It's fine Riley," Steve said, his brows furrowed in concentration. I walked over to the television and unplugged it.

"What the hell?"

'We can't have people over with an unclean house, now everyone get up and help clean." Everyone got up, mumbling angerly under their breath. After thirty minutes of frantic cleaning, the house was finally presentable.

"Satisfied Ri?" Steve asked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, sitting on the couch. Then, the doorbell rang. They were here.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So I just realized that I left out my A/N for the first chapter. So this story is a collaboration between myself and two of my friends who don't have a fanfiction account. Basically, we share this account kinda-ish. And just to make this clear, **yes I do realize that at the** **end of the first chapter it says 'paste your document here'** The reason it says that is because my crappy laptop freaked out when I was trying to upload it and bing, bang, boom, that's how that happened. It was rather irritating to find out when I read over it. Annnnddd since I am technologically stupid, I don't know how to fix it. SO yeah, that's my little bit of info for ya. Oh and after this chapter, P. will be switched between Nattie, Ri, and occasionally the guys every other chapter or so. Also as a side note, the first chapter sucks so I apologize for that but I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Well, I know where I'm going with it but I have NO idea how to get there. And also, I find it hard to write guys that I don't know, so it may take a few chapters to get into the swing of things. So hopefully people are actually reading this story, and for those who might be, please review, give me pointers, etc.

Chapter 2

"Holy hell it's them!" Nattie whispered, jumping up from her seat on the couch. She ran to the door to let them in. I heard Nattie open the door and start conversing with them.

"Come on in," Nattie replied. I heard footsteps come down the hallway. _Holy hell. Holy freaking shit! One Direction is coming down the hallway!_ My breath caught in my throat when they stepped into the living room. _Holy shit One Direction is in my living room!_ I smiled nervously and got off the couch. One with curly brown hair and green eyes stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Harry," he said with a grin. "And that's Niall, Zayn, Liam and-." He pointed to each of the guys in turn and stopped. "Where's Louis?" Then, just like in a sappy romance movie, he came into the rom. It was as if the whole world stopped spinning. He dropped his suitcases to the ground and flipped his hair out of his blue eyes. His eyes locked with mine and his face broke out into a grin.

"Hey we match!" he said, pushing through Harry. I looked down at my clothes. Shit, we did match. I hadn't planned that.

"So we do," I said with an awkward smile.

"I'm Louis." He stuck out his hand with a grin. I took his hand and shook it gently.

"I'm Riley. But I go by Ri."

"Nice to meet you," he grinned, retracting his hand. _Holy hell his accent is adorable._

"Well, I'll show you boys to your room and then I guess after we can have introductions," Steve replied, finally getting up from his seat on the couch. Steve walked down the hall, shortly followed by the guys and their suitcases.

"They are all so freaking do-able!" Nattie hissed when they had left the room. "And you and Louis seemed to have really hit it off." She flashed me a playful wink.

"Oh shut up," I said, pulling a face. "He has a girlfriend and he's just a tour member. I met him not even ten seconds ago. Matching was a mere coincidence."

"Oh please."

"I'm serious! I grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it on!"

"Denial!"

"Stop creating ideas in your head."

"But that shit was like a movie! Your eyes locked and everything!"

"Nattie, would you just drop it please! Listen to every word I'm saying. I just met him, I do not under any circumstances have any sort of feelings for him. At this moment, he's basically a stranger."

"Okay, fine I'll drop the subject. Jeez, calm your tits Little Miss Sassafras."

"Thank you. Now will you cut out the fangirling for right now please? We have to be professional, no matter how excited we are."

"Wow. Well something definitely crawled up your ass and died today but okay, I'll be boring." I glared at her and she grinned playfully. It was a good thing our banter ended when it did because only a few moments later, the boys were brought back into the living room.

"Alright," Steve said, coming in behind the boys. "Well, I'm Steve Parkinson, I'm nineteen and I'm your tour manager. We are scheduled to leave for tour on September ninth. Before then, everything in your packets must be signed. I'm really looking forward to touring with you guys and if anyone ever needs anything my room is the first door on the third floor." The boys all smiled politely at him. _Stupid stick in the mud_, I thought.

"I'll leave you guys to introduce yourselves." The boys waved goodbye to Steve as he left the room.

"Well," I said after a few moments of silence. "I'm sure we all already know of each other since we'll be touring together, but for the sack of being friendly I guess we should all introduce ourselves. So um, hi I'm Riley Parkinson, I go by Ri. That doof that just bored everyone with rules is in fact my twin brother. I was born and raised here in the lovely state of California. And uh, I guess that's about it. Nat you wanna go next?"

"Sure. Hi, I'm Natalie Mitchell, but you can call me Nattie or Nat. And I'm nineteen. I was also born and raised here. Ri and I have been friends since we were born. Oh and if you ever need me or Ri, our room is the last door on the third floor. Who's next?"

"I'll go," Karma volunteered, finally getting up from her spot. "I'm Karma Jennings, I'm eighteen. I was born in Florida and moved here when I was nine. Also, I hope no one is allergic to dogs because that big golden retriever on the mat over there is my Champ." Cody stood up next and smiled.

"Um, I'm Cody Hansen and I'm nineteen. I'm originally from London but I moved here when I was twelve." Oliver stood up next and put an arm around Cody's shoulder.

"I'm Oliver Jensen. I'm nineteen. And Cody and I have a bromance stronger than anything."

"Ew," Cody grimaced, moving out of Oliver's grip before flashing him a playful grin.

"Well I guess that leaves us yeah?" Harry said, stepping forward. "Well I'm Harry Styles, I'm eighteen and I grew up in Cheshire."

"Hey, I'm Liam Payne, I'm eighteen and I grew up in Wolverhampton, West Midlands."

"What's happenin'! I'm Zayn, I was raised in Bradford, West Yorkshire and I'm nineteen."

"Hi I'm Niall Horan. I'm from Mullingar, County Westmeath and I'm eighteen." Finally, Louis stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I was born and raised in Doncaster, South Yorkshire and I'm twenty years old."

"Well, I guess that's everyone," I said, clapping my hands together. "So Epic Fairytale, what do you say we show these guys how to party?" The group laughed and nodded.

"Alright, well," Nattie started, gesturing to the One Direction guys. "If you five would like to follow us, Ri and I will give you a tour while the others will set up the party room." The five guys followed us down the hall.

"Alrighty, the bottom floor consists of three bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room, and two bathrooms," I started, leading the boys down the hall. "You just saw the kitchen and the living room so I guess I'll show you the rest of the floor. Down the left hall, you'll find two bedrooms and the stairs up to the next floor. Down the right hall you'll find the other bedroom and the two bathrooms. One of the bedrooms is inhabited by the beast of the house, aka Oliver. He will eat ANYTHING. So if you value your food hide it." I said this last part to Niall and I saw his eyes go wide.

"Oh, you're sassy," Harry chuckled. "I think my friendship with Louis is in jeopardy, you might become his new best friend." I grinned playfully and turned back around to continue the tour.

"Alright, well moving on I guess I should show you guys the second floor next. Please ignore the mess, I didn't vacuum this morning," I said as we continued up the stairs.

"This is messy," I heard Zayn whisper.

"No, Ri is just a neat freak," Nattie replied, flashing me a playful smirk.

"I'll scalp you," I sassed.

"There may be a new sass aster Louis," Harry said, nudging Louis's shoulder.

"I'm not sassy!"

"Yes you are."

"People are rude aren't they Louis?" I asked. "They don't understand the difference between clever wordplay and sass." He laughed, throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"I agree. Looks like it's me and you against the world Ri, we attack at dawn." I laughed and lightly slipped Louis's arm off of my shoulder.

"This is the second floor. On this floor you'll find the laundry room, media room, workout room, as well as two more bedrooms and bathrooms. The second floor first bedroom is where you will find Karma. Now I guess we should continue on to the final floor." We climbed up the stairs to the third and final floor.

"The third floor is the final and biggest floor. On this floor you'll find four bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a loft. As we said earlier, Steve is up here and so are Nattie and I. Also I believe you five take up the rest of the rooms up here. So that concludes the Epic Fairytale Manor tour. Now it's time to party in the party room, which is just our fancy way of saying the basement."

"This house is pretty sick," Louis said as we all went back down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's nice living in a big house. It gets kinda creepy if you're in it all alone though since it's so big. Especially if you're a scary movie buff like me and watch scary movies alone." We brought the boys into the party room, where music was playing loudly and lights were flashing.

"Let's party American style!" Nattie cheered, popping open a bottle of vodka. And party we did.

Alright, so that was chapter number two. Hopefully it turned out better than the first one. I still think it's kinda shitty but the first couple chapters are just introductions. The storyline should pick up soon and once it does, oh lordy do I have TONS of drama planned. SO I hope that at least some people are reading. If people are, please review. It would make me happy


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the cyber world! SO here's Chapter 3 of Only You. Something that I realized as I was reading through the last chapter is that there are some typos, which infuriates me to no end! But, I have you know that the last chapter was written on my IPod since my shitty laptop decided to be difficult. SO basically, I blame the lack of spell check on my IPod. This chapter however, is being typed on my laptop because it is finally working again. So this chapter will be told in Nattie's P.O.V. and hopefully the story should start to pick up a bit. For those who are actually reading, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Nattie's P.O.V.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Ri screamed next to my ear. I groaned, burying my face further into the pillow.

"Come on Nattie it's almost eleven. Niall and I want to go out for brunch."

"I will castrate you!" I hissed. Ri laughed._ Bitch_.

"I'd be more frightened by your threat if you could actually follow through with it. But since I am in fact a female, that can't happen. Now up! All the guys are already up and waiting." I sighed in annoyance and sat up. I winced when my head throbbed. I brought a hand to my head and groaned.

"Just because you can take your alcohol doesn't mean you need to rub it in my face," I snapped irritably.

"That's the beauty of being an eighth Irish. Now seriously, get ready. The guys are getting antsy. I left you some Advil on the nightstand so you can nurse your hangover."

"Thanks Ri."

"No problem." She jumped off my bed and left our room. Forty-five minutes later I was showered and ready to leave. I climbed down the stairs and met everyone in the kitchen. Harry looked up when I came into the room and winked at me. _What the hell is that about?_

"Well if it isn't Harry's little-ow!"Louis hissed when Ri cut him off by hitting him with her elbow. Harry looked away from me, his cheeks going pink. _Alright, what the hell happened last night?_

"Let's go get food!" Oliver shouted, heading towards the front door. Once we got outside, Oliver unlocked the large van.

"Alright, everyone climb in. I'll drive." Ri and I ended up in the far back row, squished between Louis and Zayn.

"So, you want to tell me what happened last night?" I whispered to Ri as we drove to the waffle house. Ri gave me an awkward smile.

"Well… you kinda made out with Harry."

"What!" I screeched. Oliver came to a screeching halt at the stop sign.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, with a fake smile. "Spider." I smacked Ri's arm and waved my hand at Oliver. "Got it." Oliver continued driving and I returned my attention to Ri.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. You two were tonsil touching."

"Oh God!"

"Sh. The whole car will hear you if you talk that loud."

"I'm going to die," I groaned.

"It's alright. You were drunk, so was he. It was a drunken fling."

"Why am I the only one who doesn't remember this?"

"Because you had the most to drink?" Our conversation was cut short when Oliver pulled up to the restaurant. We climbed out of the car and headed to the entrance of the restaurant.

"How are we not being seen?" Harry asked, looking around nervously. Riley grinned at him.

"Not used to the lack of attention are you Harry? The reason we aren't being mobbed is because we know the owner and had her rent out the restaurant to us today." We walked into the restaurant and the owner, Jenny, greeted us.

"Well if it isn't my favorite band of teenagers."

"Hey Jenny. Thanks for renting the place out to us today."

"Oh it was no problem. You guys know you're my favorite customers." Jenny pulled her gaze from us and noticed the guys for the first time. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Holy Mother of God. You boys are One Direction!" _Oh God. Shit Jenny stay calm!_ "My daughter loves you guys," she continued. "Would it be too much to ask if I could get your autographs for her?" The boys smiled at her.

"It wouldn't be too much at all," Liam answered. Jenny pulled out a small notepad and pen and handed it to Liam. The notepad was passed around until all the guys had signed it.

"Thank you boys. Now let me seat you." Jenny seated us in our favorite booth and left menus in the middle of the table.

"Okay, you guys have to try the quadruple berry pancakes," Riley said, taking a menu from the middle of the table. "Jenny stuffs the pancake batter with raspberries, blackberries, strawberries, and blueberries. Holy hell it's freaking amazing."

"The crepes here are amazing too," I added.

"They have crepes here?" Niall asked, his eyes brightening in excitement.

"Yeah. They have dozens of flavors to choose from." Niall grinned and quickly flipped through the menu, scanning for the crepes section. Riley looked at me from across the table, trying to cover a laugh with her hand. I caught sight of Harry staring at me from across the table. I quickly turned my gaze away to hide my embarrassment.

"So Nattie, did Harry live up to expectations?" Louis asked. Harry nearly choked on his drink and I felt my cheeks go pink.

"Louis!" Ri hissed, hitting Louis in the back of the head with her menu. Louis smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway!" Ri started. "Why don't you guys tell us all about being on The X-Factor? I'm sure Karma would love to know if Simon Cowell is as attractive in person as he is on television." Karma glared at her and Ri grinned. The conversation immediately strayed from me to the boys. I looked at Ri and flashed her a thankful smile.

"Thanks," I mouthed. She grinned back at me and nodded.

"X-Factor was definitely a great experience. I enjoyed every minute of it," Harry said. "And it was really cool working with Simon."

"I would love to work with Simon Cowell. He is an absolute babe!" Karma cooed.

"Karma is into older men," Ri teased, earning a glare from Karma. Jenny came back to our table, notepad in hand.

"You guys ready to order?" There was a collective yes across the table so we ordered. Jenny gathered up the menus then left to have the food made.

"How are you going to eat all that food Niall?" I laughed. He had ordered four pancakes, as well as two crepes, some bacon, and some toast.

"Our little Niall is a growing boy," Louis answered in a weird voice. Ri laughed and rolled her eyes at Louis.

"Weirdo," she muttered. We talked and ate for a couple hours before climbing back into the car and heading back to the house. When we pulled up, a small black car was parked in front of the house. Pink gems surrounded the license plate.

"Shit!" Ri hissed. "Hell no!"

"Ri, you okay?" Louis asked.

"Melanie's here," I answered. "She's Steve's bitchy girlfriend. She's probably here to drop off their kid."

"Their kid?"

"Yeah. They had a girl together at sixteen. Her name's Kylie and she's a total sweetheart. It's funny actually 'cause her mom is the complete opposite." Ri climbed out of the car reluctantly and we all followed her. When we opened the door, we hear Melanie screaming at Steve.

"I'm leaving you Steve! And I'm not taking the kid!" Steve stood a couple feet away from her.

"Melanie please," Steve begged, a slight tremor in his voice. "I love you. Whatever's wrong, we can work through it."

"But I don't love you Steve! You're a screw up!"

"Hey bitch!" Ri snapped, stepping forward. Melanie snapped her attention to Ri, her blonde and pink bob bouncing.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Melanie."

"Why don't you mind your own business you little shit?"

"And Melanie, why don't you find another hobby besides being a bitch and spreading your legs for every guy you see." Melanie frowned and punched Ri in the face. The boys gasped. Ri simply turned her head to the side and wiped under her nose. Then she punched Melanie in the face. There was a loud crack and Melanie screamed in pain. Blood sprayed from her obviously broken nose.

"Now get the hell out of my house!" Melanie quickly grabbed her purse and scurried out of the house.

"Holy shit Ri! Are you okay?" Liam asked.

"Of course I am. I might as well have been punched by a fetus." Ri turned her attention to her brother, a sympathetic look on her face. "Let's go talk Steve." Steve nodded weakly and followed Ri upstairs.

"Did she break that girl's nose?"

"That's our Riley. She's sweet as pie until you piss her off." I walked into the kitchen and the guys followed. Kylie was sitting at the table watching a movie on the portable DVD player and eating cheerios. When she saw me she grinned and pulled off her headphones. _Thank God she didn't hear what just happened_.

"Nat-Nat!" she yelled running into my arms. I picked her up, laying a big sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Kylie!" Kylie laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Who are they?" she asked, lightly sucking on her thumb.

"These are the guys. They're one of the bands going on tour with us. Their band is called One Direction. This is Liam, Harry, Zayn, Louis, and Niall," I said, pointing to them in turn.

"It's nice to meet you," she said politely. The boys grinned at her. "Is one of them your boyfriend?" she whispered. I laughed and shoke my head.

"No. They're just friends." She smiled and climbed out of my arms. She climbed back into her chair and stared the movie again.

"What a sweet kid."

"I know right. I just want to squish her," I laughed.

"Um, I know this probably isn't my business but will Steve be okay?"

"I'm sure he will be Zayn." _I hope_.

**Well that was pretty shitty. The ending was very abrupt if you ask me. But once again, these are introduction chapters. The story should start picking up soon. I know the chapters are short too, but once things pick up the chapters will get longer as well. So rate and review and what not. It would be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty people! Here's Chapter 4! *cricket cricket* Uhhh. This chapter is in Riley's P.O.V. And umm I would say that things start to pick up a tiny bit here. So read and enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Riley's P.O.V

Steve followed me up to my room and I had him shut the door behind him. He sat on my bed and I sat down next to him.

"Are you going to be okay Steve?"

"Yeah," he said, swallowing. His eyes were moist.

"What happened?"

"Melanie came and dropped off Kylie and then she told me she was leaving me."

"I'm sorry Steve. Did she say why?"

"Apparently she's wanted to do it for a while. She's been seeing someone behind my back too. Some baseball player."

"And she doesn't want anything to do with Kylie?"

"No. She said the only reason we kept her was because of me."

"Oh God Steve. I'm so sorry." He looked down at the ground.

"I loved her."

"I know you did. But Steve, you deserve so much better than her. She's a bitch. I know you don't like hearing me say it but she is. And I know this is what people always say, but there are other fish in the sea. You'll find the special someone." He smiled at me weakly.

"Thanks." He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and I hugged him back.

"I love you Ri."

"I love you too." I pulled back and looked at him sympathetically. "Are you going to be alright?" He nodded.

"I'll be okay." I held out my pinky to him.

"Swear? Promise me you'll talk to me if you need to. No repeats of you sophomore year when you used to hurt yourself?" He smiled at me and wrapped his pinky around mine.

"I swear." I smiled back at him and hugged him one more time.

"Alright. I'm going to head downstairs. You know where to find me if you need anything. Unless you want me to stay here with you."

"No it's all right. I have work to get done. Thanks for being there Ri."

"You're my brother. I'll always be here for you. As much as I may say I hate you, I don't. You're my best friend; just don't tell Nattie I told you that 'cause then she might castrate you." He chuckled softly.

"You're secret's safe with me Ri." I smiled at him a last time before leaving his room to join everyone downstairs. I walked into the living room and sat next to Nattie on the couch.

"Is Steve okay?"

"Well he's hurting obviously, but I think he'll be okay."

"That's good."

"Did you really break that girl's nose?" Louis asked, grinning.

"Yep. So I'd watch out if I were you. If you piss me off I might just cut off your balls with an electric can opener." His smile faded instantly. "God I'm kidding!" I laughed. "I'm not that brutal."

"Well seeing that it's Tuesday, it's time for our horrible movie marathon. Would you boys like to join us in the viewing of recent horrible movies?"

"Sure. I'll get the food!"

"You just ate Oliver you dough boy!" I laughed. When Oliver came back with the food, we all settled in on the couches in the living room for our movie marathon.

Soon, it had been a week since the boys of One Direction arrived. And already, we had all become very close friends. I was lying in bed reading when my cell phone buzzed.

**One New Message from: Tomlinson:)** I grinned and pressed read. **Hey Rilerz! The guys and I are going to In N' Out, you want the usual?** I couldn't help but grin again. I quickly sent him a reply, my fingers gliding across the screen.

**Yes please! Thanks Tommo! That's why you're my favorite:) **A couple minutes later he responded.

**My pleasure Parkinson:)** I placed my phone back on the nightstand and continued reading my book.

"Riley," Nattie said slowly, coming into our room. "I think I have a problem." I set my book down next to my phone and sat up.

"What's wrong Nattie?"

"Promise not to judge me?" she asked, sitting on her bed across from me.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I won't. Now what's wrong?"

"I think I have feelings for Liam."

"Oh." I fell silent.

"You're judging me."

"No, I'm not. I'm just thinking. That is a problem. How long have you liked him? Maybe it's just infatuation, after all you've only known him for a week."

"Well, I always thought he was hot. But I just…I can't explain it Ri. I know he has a girlfriend but he acts so different towards me than he does to other girls."

"How so?"

"He's always staring at me. He's such a sweetheart Ri. But I feel like an idiot because I've only known him for a week and I've already started to develop feelings for him."

"Well you can't be upset with yourself Nat. You just fall fast. Just sit it out. Maybe it's just an infatuation."

"Maybe…do you think he'd get jealous if I was with another guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Harry's been flirting with me all week. He told me he'd help me if I needed it. Do you think he'd help me make Liam jealous?"

"Do you really want to do that Nat?"

"Yeah, I do." I sighed.

"Alright. I know I can't stop you from doing what you want but I think you should definitely rethink this. It's not a good thing to play people like that and I don't want anyone getting hurt." Nattie nodded slowly and left the room. I sighed again and grabbed my book off the nightstand. _This isn't going to end well._ I was only reading for a few minutes when there was a knock on my door. I sighed heavily and set down my book.

"Come in." Louis walked in, carrying two In N' Out bags.

"I'm back and I bring food," he said with a grin. I smiled at him and moved over on my bed to make more room.

"Thanks Tommo," I grinned, taking the bag from him. "I'll pay you back, my wallet is in the top drawer."

"No need. It's a burger. My treat."

"You're the best."

"So I've been told." I grinned and pulled my burger out of the bag. I unwrapped the burger quickly and bit into it. We ate in silence. When we finished, I grabbed our trash and threw it in the garbage can in the corner of the room.

"Thanks again for getting me food Louis."

"You're welcome Ri."

"Well today I was planning on going to the beach to surf. I would usually go alone because no one here likes to surf, but since you like adventure you wanna come too?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

"Cool. Will you be ready in ten minutes?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside in ten then."

"Alright." He left my room to change. I pulled my blue swim suit out of my drawer and put it on. I threw a small sweater on over that and walked down the stairs. After grabbing two surfboards, I went outside and put them in the back of my car. Almost on cue, Louis came walking out of this house, a pair of aviators concealing his blue eyes. _Holy hell he has a nice body. No Riley, don't think like that! He's a friend and that's all. But then again…no! _

"You ready?" Louis asked, cutting my thoughts short. I nodded.

"Yep. I'll drive." I climbed into the driver's seat and Louis climbed into the passenger's. I started up the car and pulled away from the house.

"How far away is the beach?" he asked.

"Not too far. There's this section that nobody ever goes to so I think that's where we should go. It's only five minutes further than the other part of the beach." We exchanged idle chit chat n the drive there. I pulled up to the beach and turned off the car. I climbed out of the car and grabbed the boards out of the back.

"Here, you can use this one. My mom bought it for me but as you can clearly see, it's a bit too oversized for me."

"Thanks."

"Let's go surf Tommo!" I threw my sweater into the back of the car and walked down to the water. I jumped right in and swam out to where the waves formed.

"The water looks pretty rough Ri, are you sure we shouldn't wait?" Louis called from the beach.

"Don't be a wet blanket!" I called back. "It's perfectly safe. Only like ten people have died here."

"What?"

"Jesus Louis! I'm kidding. No one's died here. I never thought that you'd be afraid of adventure. Now come on!"

"I don't know Ri. It looks rough out there. I think you should come in." I rolled my eyes at him and continued to swim out. I saw a large wave forming and pulled myself up onto my board. I stood on top of it holding my arms out at my sides for balance. I was about to say something to Louis when the wave hit the side of my board, knocking me off and sending me into th rough waters. I was immediately sucked under the water. I fought against the currents but was thrown around like a ragdoll. My head connected with something hard and everything went black.

**Yep…I'm gonna be mean and end it there. BUT the good news is, I have a four day weekend so I have plenty of time to work on the next chapter. So I hope you guys liked this chapter. For the fourth time, I'm aware that these chapters might be a bit boring, but these are just filler/introduction chapters. So please review and rate and stuff. Let me know what you guys think and if you like where I'm going with this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty then. Here's Chapter 5 of Only You. I feel bad cause I didn't update like I said I would but I started getting very bad back spasms. So that combined with school, rehearsals, and other stuff kept me busy. Um this chapter is kinda weird cause it's told in third person but it's through Louis's eyes. Does that make sense? Basically, I tried to write this chapter using first person but it ended up being really quite shitty so I decided I'd do third person instead. Soooo I guess just read and review and enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Louis's P.O.V.

The wave connected with Riley's board, sending her off of it. She quickly disappeared under the water.

"Riley!" Louis yelled, throwing his board down into the sand. _Shit!_ He ran down the beach and jumped into the cool water without hesitation. He swam out to where Riley disappeared under the waves and looked around. He took a large breath of air before diving down under the water. Riley was unconscious under the water. He put one of her arms around his shoulder and fought his way to the shore. He dragged her onto land and laid her on her back. There was a large cut on her head and she wasn't breathing. _Shit! Louis stay calm. Panicking isn't going to help her._ Louis checked to make sure her airways were clear then began to resuscitate. After a couple minutes of trying, Riley finally started to cough up water. She rolled onto her side, coughing and breathing heavily.

"Riley thank God," Louis breathed, dragging her into his arms.

"Thank you for helping me. That wave was huge, I wasn't expecting it to knock me over. You were right, I should've listened to y-."

"Wait," he replied, pushing her back slightly. "Did you just say I was right? How hard did the wave hit you?" She rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Well remember this forever because I'll never say it again." He chuckled and stood. He grabbed onto Riley's hand and helped her to her feet. He pushed her hair out of her face to examine the cut more closely.

"You're cut looks pretty bad Babe. Let me take a look at it." Louis picked her up bridal style and headed towards the car.

"Louis I can walk."

"I'm not letting you walk until I fix your head." He sat her down on the front of the car and rummaged through his swimsuit pocket for the keys. Once he found them, he unlocked the car and searched through the glove box for the first aid kit.

"I guess it's a good thing I trusted you with the keys," she replied. He chuckled and pulled out the first aid kit. He set it on the front of the car and started to rummage through it. He pulled out some disinfectant and started to wipe the cut. Riley winced from the slight sting.

"Sorry Love."

"It's okay. It just stings a bit." After wiping away the blood, he took out a band-aid and placed it over the cut.

"You were lucky. If the cut was any deeper you would've needed stitches.."

"What?" Riley's eyes were wide in fear. "I would've freaked. I hate needles."

"Climb on into the car and I'll drive us home."

"Thanks Nurse Tommo." He chuckled.

"You're welcome Ri. Just sit in the car and I'll go grab the boards." She nodded and climbed into the passenger seat as Louis ran down to the beach. Riley's board had washed up to the shore and he ran and grabbed it. He grabbed the other one from the sand where he left it and put them in the back of the car.

"Looks like you got lucky with your board," he said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I did." He started the car and pulled out onto the road.

"Do you feel dizzy at all? No headaches or fuzzy vision? Do you feel nauseated"

"No, I feel fine."

"I'm just worried you got a concussion Babe. You went down pretty hard."

"Well I don't feel any different."

"Alright, I'm going to tell you three words and I want you to remember them. I'll bring them up later. Glove, fox, pillow."

"I'll remember them." The rest of the car ride remained silent. When they pulled up to the house, Louis stopped the car and looked at Riley.

"Do you remember the words?"

"Glove, fox, pillow. See I'm fine."

"Alright, you're pupils look the same size so I think you're okay."

"Okay. Well I guess we better go inside." She hugged Louis tightly. "Thanks again for saving me."

"You're welcome Ri," he replied, hugging her back. She pulled away from him and climbed out of the car. She grabbed the two boards and headed inside. Louis climbed out of the car and followed her inside.

**Alrighty. So there's Chapter 5. I know it's short but I've already started writing the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it up in the next couple days but no promises. I just got cast as Little Becky Two-Shoes in Urinetown-that's right, I'm the crazy pregnant bitch:P-and I have no idea how time consuming rehearsals will be. They shouldn't be too time consuming but yeah, just a warning. So R&R and for the love of God, don't be afraid to leave a review! I do take constructive criticism and seeing reviews really makes my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty then, here's Chapter 6. This chapter is total shit and was literally pulled out of my ass. I have no idea how to get where I'm trying to go so I've been having severe writer's block. Also, guess whose computer decided to stop working again? That's right, this girl's! SO this chapter is being typed on Pages for the IPad so if there are grammatical issues I apologize. Um also this update is late because I've had finals and auditions for colleges and other things that have just consumed my time. Also my back spasms have become much more frequent. Monday I literally was stuck in bed all day they were so bad. Anywho! Here's the next chapter. Leave reviews and tell me your feedback.**

Chapter 6

Riley's P.O.V.

I walked towards the house trying to carry both of the boards under my arms.

"Fuck!" I hissed, trying to maneuver the boards through the narrow doorway. Louis came up behind me chuckling.

"You need some help?"

"Does it look like I need fucking help?" He started laughing again. _Asshole_. He took one of the boards from me and rested it against his shoulder. _Show off_. He held the front door open for me and I tossed him a sarcastic smirk before walking into the house. I walked towards the hall closet with Louis in tow. I returned the boards to their place and turned to face Louis.

"Well um that sure was an adventure," I laughed, clapping my hands together. "We ought to do it another time. Except the next time I won't almost die. Thanks again for the saving Aquaman." He grinned showing his perfect white teeth and nodded. He walked up the stairs towards his room and I turned on my heels to walk the other way. I walked through the kitchen and into living room. I froze. Harry and Nattie were sitting on the couch, making out. _Shit. She isn't resorting to this. She wouldn't resort to this_. I cleared my throat and they pulled apart quickly.

"Oh hey Ri! Where you've been?" _Don't act like you aren't doing anything wrong Nat._

"Just surfing with Louis." She grinned slyly at me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah I did."

"What happened to your head?" Harry asked.

"Oh. I just hit my head it's no big deal. Can I talk to you Nattie?" She looked at Harry and nodded slowly.

"Alright." She followed me into the hallway and I turned to her, glaring.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching a movie with Harry. Why?"

"Really? You were watching a movie? 'Cause to me it looked like you were playing tonsil hockey. Why are you doing this Nattie? You shouldn't be doing this Nat, it's going to cause issues."

"I hardly think this is any of your business Ri."

"Nattie what you're doing isn't right. If you think this'll make Liam jealous, it won't."

"Sh, someone will hear you! Besides, Harry's okay with it."

"But that isn't the point Nattie! The point is I don't want you to get hurt! You're a great person but Liam has been dating Danielle for years, he isn't just going to drop her for someone he just met."

"I know what I'm doing Ri." I sighed in frustration. I knew that there was no convincing her now. Once Nattie had her mind set on something, it was impossible to change her mind.

"Whatever Nattie, apparently what I'm saying doesn't matter. But if this blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you." She glared at me and stomped back into the living room. I let out a long sigh and went in the opposite direction towards my room. _Well this is just fucking perfect isn't it?_ I went up the stairs so quickly that I didn't see another person coming down the stairs. I collided with someone and started to fall backwards towards the edge of the stairs. The person grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me forward. I lost my balance and fell forward, sending me and the other person to the ground. I landed on top of the person's strong chest and glanced up towards their face. Louis's clear blue eyes met my gaze. A lopsided smirk was painted across his face.

"Oh God. I'm sorry!" I quickly pulled myself off of him, my cheeks heating up. _As if my pride wasn't bruised enough_. He just chuckled and pulled himself to his feet.

"Accidents just seem to keep finding you today don't they Babe."

"Oh ha ha. Tell me Louis, do you get your humor from your mom's side of the family?"

"Sorry I ran into you Love. I actually needed to talk to you. I was going to ask you if I could borrow your phone charger. Hazza is using mine until he gets a new one."

"Of course." I walked into my room and pulled my charger out of my top drawer. I walked back into the hallway and dropped it into his hands. "Here you go Tommo."

"Thanks." An awkward silence fell. "Well," he said after a while. "I better go. I was going to call Eleanor today. I'll see you later."

"Alright." He smiled at me then walked into his room. _Well…that was kinda awkward._ I turned on my heel and walked back into my room. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and jumped onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow. I needed a nap.

When I woke up, there was hardly any sunlight streaming through the windows. All that was left of day light were subtle hues of pink and orange. I stretched, letting out a long yawn. I glanced at my phone and saw I had one new text from Nattie.

**I'm sorry I was a bitch Ri. I know you were just trying to help me, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions.**__I smiled thoughtfully and quickly sent her a reply.

**It's okay. I'm sorry too.** **Just be careful okay?** I set my phone back onto the night stand and my stomach growled loudly. _Well, guess that means it's time for food._ I climbed out of bed and hopped down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to find it a mess. Flour and frosting was all over the counters and dirty dishes were stacked by the sink. I looked into the living room to find everyone sitting around the television. Crumbs littered the floor.

"What the hell happened? Why is this room and the kitchen so messy? It looks like a tornado went through here."

"We made cookies!" Oliver cheered, shoving one into his mouth. _Stupid ginger._

"And by we you mean who?"

"Nattie, Harry, and I. Do you want one?"

"Not if Nattie had anything to do with it. She is the worst kitchen measurer ever." I smirked playfully at Nattie.

"Bitch please! My cookies are the shit!" she grinned back. "Besides you're one to talk Little Miss Woman who can't cook."

"Touché." I walked into the kitchen to start the dishes.

"You need some help Ri?" I jumped, turning around quickly. Louis grinned at me, holding a messy cookie tray.

"Jesus Louis you scared the shit out of me!" I hissed, hitting him with the dish towel. He laughed.

"Sorry Babe. I just thought you'd need some help." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks." I held out the dish towel to him. "I'll wash." He grabbed the towel from me and picked up one of the clean, wet dishes. Another awkward silence fell.

"So," I started, trying to think of a subject to talk about. "How's Eleanor?"

"She's alright."

"You okay?"

"Of course. I just miss her you know? I miss my Mum too. And my sisters."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Wanna know what always makes me feel better?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Pissing someone off!" He put his hand into the soapy water and threw some at my face. He let out a loud laugh then ran down the hallway.

"Oh, I'll get you for that Tommo!" I laughed, running after him. He tossed a glance over his shoulder and started running faster. I trailed after him until an idea came into my head. I stopped and jumped into the closet in the hallway. I used my cell[hone for light and wrapped my hand around a can of red silly string. Then, I waited. I heard heavy breathing from outside the closet door and cautious footsteps. I heard Louis breathe a sigh of relief. I jumped out of the closet and sprayed the silly string. He screamed when the silly string connected with him.

"Gotcha!" I screamed, pumping my fist in victory. He picked some silly string off his clothes with a grin.

"Karma is a bitch Ri," he laughed.

"Psh. Karma is super nice!" I giggled.

"I don't mean your band mate," he said with a grin. "I'll get you back for this Ri."

"I'd like to see you try!" I challenged. He backed me up into the closet door and started tickling my stomach.

"Stop!" I shrieked. "Louis stop it! I'll castrate you!"

"I doubt that you'll follow through with that threat."

"Hey Louis, someone is here to see you," Nattie yelled down the hallway.

"Louis!" Louis dropped his hands and turned around towards the voice. A girl with wavy, brown hair and clear skin stood in the hallway. A large smile was on her face.

"Eleanor!"

**Well there we go. Sucky chapter done! Umm well finals are over and so are all my college apps and auditions so I should start to update more frequently. So, read, rate, review. Whatever floats your canoe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7. This is where the story starts to pick up for real! So I was just surfing the net and I came across the music video for Little Things. Oh my lord, I pretty much raped the repeat button. You hear that noise? That's the sound of me throwing my underpants across the room! Like holy hell, it's a beautiful song. I'm sure every other human being has already heard this song, but I haven't been on YouTube since two months ago so yeah. Also, there is a little bit of sexy time in this chapter. There isn't much at all because I've never written a sexy time scene before. This one doesn't go into too much detail at all, but it does get pretty steamy. And by that I mean there's making out and boob touching… ANYWHO! I think I've babbled long enough. To avoid any further internet embarrassment I'll stop going on now. Read on.**

Chapter 7

Nattie's P.O.V.

Eleanor ran to Louis and jumped into his arms. He swung her around in a circle with a huge smile on his face. She grinned at him before kissing him tenderly.

"What are you doing here El?" Louis asked, intertwining their hands.

"I came out here to visit for a while before you go on tour in four months." She made a face when she saw red stuff on Louis's shirt. "What's all over your shirt?"

"I was attacked with silly string. El, I'd like you to meet my friend Ri. She's the lead singer of Epic Fairytale. We're touring with her band."

"It's nice to meet you," Ri finally said, stepping away from her position against the closet door. She stuck out her hand for Eleanor to shake. Eleanor took it cautiously, a tight smile reaching her face.

"Come on Love. Let me introduce you to the rest of our tour mates." Eleanor nodded and followed Louis into the living room.

"We'll talk later," I whispered to Ri before following the couple.

"Hey Eleanor!" Liam waved when he saw her.

"Hey Liam."

"Alright El. That's Karma, Cody, and Oliver," Louis said, pointing to them in turn. "And Nattie is the girl who opened the door for you. Steve and Darren are the tour manager and sound technician." He pointed to them. "And that little girl asleep on the couch is Kylie, Steve's daughter. Everyone, this is my girlfriend Eleanor." She smiled shyly, and waved.

"Hey Lou, can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked, holding on to his arm. Lou smiled.

"Of course. Come on, let's go up to my room." Shortly after they left the room, Ri let out a yawn.

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed." I followed her up to our room.

"You okay?"

"Of course I am Nattie. Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at her thoughtfully.

"Ri. You have feelings for Louis, I know you do. I can read you like a book."

"Well then you must have a reading comprehension level of a seven year old because I definitely do not have feelings for Louis. He has a girlfriend."

"It's okay if you do Ri. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

"I don't have feelings for Louis. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed." She fell onto her bed and turned her back towards me. I sighed heavily.

"Whatever you say Ri." I pulled on my pajamas and headed back downstairs.

"There you are," Harry said when I entered the living room. "I was wondering where you went." I grinned and sat next to him. He intertwined our fingers and kissed me lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, I slid my gaze to Liam. His eyes were glued to the television screen. Harry caught sight of where I was looking and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Let's go somewhere private," he whispered close to my ear. I nodded as he pulled me to my feet. He dragged me into an empty spare bedroom and pushed me onto the bed. He pressed his lips to mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He moved his hands up the front of my shirt, cupping my breasts in his hands. Before I could comprehend what was happening, both of our shirts were off and he was working on the button of my jeans. I put my hands to his chest to stop him.

"Harry, I'm not sure."

"We have to make our relationship convincing Nat. I'll be gentle." I knew it was wrong. I knew there would be consequences for doing this. But that didn't stop me. I still did it.

I woke up the next morning to find Harry's arm wrapped around my waist. I looked down at my unclothed body and sighed. _What have I done?_ Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He grinned at me.

"Last night was fun." _Aint that the truth._

"Yeah it was." _Just because it was fun, doesn't mean it was right Nattie!_ I shut my eyes and massaged my temples. _Shut up conscience, I'm an adult. I can have fun if I want to._

"We should go eat yeah?" I nodded slowly and climbed out of my bed. I gathered up my clothes and quickly threw them on before walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth Nattie," Louis laughed when we entered the kitchen. "You were dropping some sick curses last night."

"Grow up Louis," Ri snapped. "You're making them uncomfortable." Louis shut his mouth with an apologetic grin.

"He was just joking," Eleanor piped up.

"There's a point where something stops being funny and becomes offensive. His behavior can't be defended all the time." _Damn, Ri was in a no shit mood today._

"Were we that loud?" I asked awkwardly, my cheeks heating up.

"Yeah you were," Ri answered. She looked at me with a look saying we'll talk later and I nodded shortly. The rest of the day consisted of watching movies and relaxing around the house. Later that afternoon, everyone left the house to go grab a bite to eat. Ri and I stayed behind to talk.

"So, you want to tell me exactly what you guys heard last night?" I asked, sitting cross legged on the couch and popping a piece of popcorn into my mouth. She smiled weakly and tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

"The right way to phrase that question is what didn't we hear."

"Oh God!"

"Take it easy Nattie. It's okay."

"The whole fucking house heard us! How is that good?" She smiled apologetically at me and I sighed. "Look Ri. I'm sorry okay. I just didn't expect the whole house to hear us."

"It's okay. Just try not to dwell on it. People will forget about it in no time. Especially since Oliver lives here. It's only an amount of time before he does something note worthily stupid." I smiled at her and laughed lightly.

"Thanks Ri. You're the best."

"I know," she said with a goofy grin. "Now what do you say we blow this popsicle stand and head out to store. I think there's a carton of Ben and Jerry's with our name on it and there's no way I'm making my favorite men wait for me!" She jumped off the couch and grabbed the car keys. I laughed and followed her outside to the car. She turned up the radio and pulled out of the neighborhood.

We returned to the house half an hour later with several cartons under our arms. The rest of the group had returned and sat in the living room.

"Oi! You brought ice cream!" Niall cheered, jumping to his feet. I couldn't help but grin.

"Yes we did. But not for you. This stash is strictly for Ri and I." He pouted and sat back down on the couch. I rolled my eyes, grinning again.

"Alright. You can have one carton. I'll write your name on it and leave it in the freezer for you okay?" Niall nodded with a broad grin. I put my cartons into the freezer and walked up the stairs. I stopped when I heard sniffling behind one off the doors. It was Liam and Niall's room. I walked closer to the door and knocked slowly.

"C-come in." I walked in and found Liam sitting on his bed.

"Hey, you okay Liam?"He nodded slowly, giving me a weak smile.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." I smiled sympathetically at him and took a seat next to him.

"Are you sure? You know you can trust me right? We'll be touring together for seven months if you ever need to talk."

"It's just. It's Danielle."

"What's wrong?"

"We've been arguing a lot lately. She thinks that I'm not putting enough time into our relationship since I'm always on the move with the boys."

"Oh…well. Have you talked to her recently?"

"Yesterday on the phone actually."

"Well, I'm sure Steve wouldn't mind having one more person tag along with us for a while." His eyes immediately brightened.

"You really think he'd let me fly her out here?"

"Psh, of course he will. Eleanor's out here isn't she." He grinned broadly and dragged me into his arms for a tight hug.

"Thanks Nat. You're a really good friend." He had no idea how much his words killed me inside.

**Weeeeeellll there's Chapter 7! It started off a lot more dramatic in my mind but then my fingers kinda adopted a mind of their own and this happened. So uh, yeah. OH, I am really excited for the next chapter! A whole bunch of shit is about to go down! It'll be pretty intense. I've already started writing it so it should be posted within the week, depending on how hard my new classes are.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty people of the cyber world! Here is Chapter 8! Oh Lordy this chapter is gonna be intense. Just warning ya'll now, some serious shit is about to go down. It's gonna be like Bachelor Pad all up in here!**

Chapter 8

Riley's P.O.V.

The next two weeks passed quickly. Soon, it was the day before The Wanted were supposed to arrive. Ever since Eleanor's arrival, Louis had been avoiding me. Which needless to say, left me pretty pissed. I was sitting on my bed reading when Nattie walked in with a box of pizza and two large cans of soda.

"Well hey there Little Miss Grumpy! I've noticed you haven't been your usual funny and sassy self so I brought you a feast!" Nattie cheered, sitting on her bed across from mine. I grinned lightly and shut my book, setting it on the night stand.

"Thanks Nat. I really need this right now." She opened up the box and I took a piece, biting into it quickly.

"So, you wanna tell me why you've been so quiet lately." I sighed slowly, taking another bite of my slice of pizza.

"Louis has been avoiding me ever since Eleanor arrived." Nattie's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Which you know I understand if he wants to spend time with his girlfriend. I get that. But, I thought that we were friends. He won't even look me in the eyes, let alone respond when I say something to him."

"Sounds like someone is a little jealous."

"I am not jealous of her! Why would I be?"

"Ouch. I'm guessing you think she's a bitch then?"

"I'm not saying she's a bitch, I'm just saying I've met nicer pregnant woman. Besides, there's nothing to be jealous of. I mean yeah, she's absolutely beautiful but it's not like I have feelings for Louis." _Shit, did I just say that_. Nattie grinned.

"Admit it Ri. You've got the hots for the king of suspenders."

"No I don't," I replied, my voice wavering. _Oh real convincing Ri!_

"It's okay if you do you know." I nodded slowly.

"What's wrong with me Nat? I can't have feelings for someone whose in a relationship."

"Looks like you and I are in the same boat then."

"Looks like it." She was about to say something when there as a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Steve stumbled into the room, his hair ruffled and clothes askew.

"I need to talk to you Ri." Nattie flashed me a quick look then stood.

"I'll uh…leave you two alone." I nodded slowly and Nattie left, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong Steve?" he sat next to me and I got a strong whiff of alcohol. "Have you been drinking?" He looked at me. His eyes were bloodshot. "And smoking pot? Steve what's going on?"

"I-I can't do this anymore," he stuttered. "I keep trying to stop them but the feelings won't go away."

"What feelings? Steve, you're scaring me. Maybe you should rest-." I caught sight of the new cuts on his wrists. "Oh Steve. Please! You promised you wouldn't resort to this!" I panicked, gently grabbing onto his arm to examine the self inflicted wounds.

"I couldn't take it anymore Ri! These feelings that I'm having, they won't go away! I know what I'm feeling is wrong, but it won't stop!" he cried, ripping his arm away from me.

"Steve, you need to talk to me and tell me what's wrong."

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"Or bi, I don't know! All that I know is that I have feelings for a certain guy." He broke down, burying his head in his hands. He tangled his fingers into his hair in frustration.

"Sh Steve. It's okay," I soothed, hugging him tightly. "There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"That's not what Dad said. That's not what he preached to us throughout our lives."

"Well our dad is kinda a dick. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. You can't help the way you feel for someone. If you're attracted to them then that's that."

"I was afraid you'd be disgusted."

"Why would I be? I love you stupid! No matter if you're straight, bi, or gay. But whatever you are, you have to stop the self harm alright? No more overdrinking, or doing drugs, or cutting yourself okay. I don't want to lose you." He smiled weakly, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and held his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Now, whose the guy? Is he hot?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes with a grin.

"It's Darren."

"Wait, wait, wait. Our Darren? Sound technician geek Darren? The Darren who pantsed you in the eighth grade because you bet him five bucks he couldn't? That Darren?" He chuckled lightly.

"Yes Ri, that Darren."

"Have you come out to him?"

"No, you're the first I've come out to."

"Well, I say if you like him, go for him. Don't necessarily tell him you have feelings for him right away. But since you're best friends, you should be able to talk about things like sexual preferences with each other."

"What if he's disgusted?" I smiled at him thoughtfully.

"This is Darren we're talking about Steve. The person who started the Civil Rights Club, the Foreign Club, and the Gay Straight Alliance Club at our school sophomore year. He's probably the single most accepting person we know. If he's disgusted, I would eat my studded combat boots." Steve laughed, looking down at his hands.

"Thanks Ri. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"We're twins. That's what we were born for. We weren't made out of the same embryo for nothing!" He laughed again and gave me a tight hug.

"I'll leave you and Nattie to your pizza." He got up and walked to the door.

"Love you Brother."

"I love you too Sis." He walked out, shutting the door behind him. Not long after, Nattie came barreling through the door.

"What'd I miss? He was serious even for Steve! Did he kill someone? Is he a drug smuggler? For the love that is pure and holy, tell me woman!" she screamed, shaking my shoulders. I laughed and shrugged her arms off.

"It's something that Steve will have to tell people on his own." She sighed dramatically before falling onto her bed.

"Curse you for being a good sister and not giving me the juice!"

"Sorry," I laughed, holding my hands up. "He's my brother. The ties run deep." She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and took out another piece of pizza from the box. We ate and laughed until the dead of night.

The next thing I knew, the golden sunlight was peeking through the blinds and onto my eyes. I groaned in frustration and sat up, running a hand through my disheveled hair. I glanced at the clock and threw my legs off the side of the bed.

"Shit! Nat we have to wake up!"

"Ngh," she groaned, rolling over so her back was facing me.

" Come on! It's nearly twelve! The Wanted is going to be here in an hour and a half!" She sat up immediately, her hair flying into her face.

"I'm up!" she replied, jumping off her bed. By the time we both finished showering and getting dressed, it was one twenty. I hurried down the stairs, making a quick check to make sure everything was tidy and in its place. I reached the kitchen to find Steve talking to the boys.

"Now, I know both groups have a rivalry. But I expect the rivalry to be put behind you for the sake of the tour's publicity. No sassy comments, no fist fights, no anything. Understood?" They all nodded. Louis rolled his eyes and nodded. _Oh hell no!_

"Um Louis, you're sass isn't needed," Steve said calmly. "I know I am in fact younger than you, but I am tour manager and as such, I have the authority to remove you from this tour."

"Whatever."

"Can it!" I snapped. The buildup of the last two weeks was starting to get to me. "You know Louis, you should really wear a condom on your head because if you're going to act like a dick, you should at least dress like one! And another thing-!" the doorbell rang cutting me off. I frowned, pointing my finger at him. "You are so lucky they got here on time cause I wasn't done with you yet." I walked over to the front door and opened it. Five guys stood on the other side.

"Hello there, I'm Tom!" the tall, dark haired one said, grabbing my hand in a firm shake.

"Come on in." I held the door open as they piled through the doorway.

"Shit! This is a nice place," the curly haired one who I knew was Jay said.

"Thanks. I'll give you guys the grand tour later. First let me introduce you to everyone. Come on, we're all in the living room." After the rather lengthy introductions, I gave them the tour of the house.

Time flew by and soon, The Wanted had been here for two weeks. The months until tour seemed to be slowly ticking away. It seemed like just yesterday it was the beginning of June and One Direction was just arriving. Now it was the middle of July and The Wanted had arrived. We only had two months left until tour and the nerves slowly started to form. I sat in my room, lightly strumming my guitar. My fingers strummed the strings as I sang to myself.

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away from you but girl, tonight you look so pretty yes you do-."

"I love that song," a voice said from the doorway. I jumped and stopped playing. Louis was standing in the doorway, a guilty smirk on his face.

"Sorry Love, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh um it's fine," I replied quickly. "I just wasn't expecting an audience." An awkward silence fell. "I'm sorry for calling you a dick the other day I've been-."

"It's okay," he cut in. "May I come in?"

"Of course." I moved over slightly, and tapped the place next to me on my bed. _Ri you weak girl! What are you doing? Are you forgetting how much of a dick he's been to you?_ He walked into my room and sat down next to me.

"I sang that for my audition for the X Factor."

"I know." I realized hw awkward that sounded right after I said it. "Uh do you play?" I held out my guitar to him. He shook his head lightly.

"Oh. But you play piano don't you?"

"I dabble."

"Well here," I said, setting my guitar down and pulling up a chair to my keyboard. "I'll show you the chords and then we can sing it together. I'll harmonize with you." I quickly ran through the chords with him. Once he had the down, I pulled up another chair and sat on it, putting my guitar around my shoulder. I nodded at him and we both began playing. A small smile touched my lips as my fingers strummed the strings.

"Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true  
Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  
Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
Hey there Delilah

I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  
Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me." We both stopped playing and set my guitar back on the stand next to my bed.

"You're really good."

"Oh. Um thank you," I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're really good too." _God why did this boy make me so nervous?_

"I'm serious Ri. You're amazing." I looked up to see him staring at me. Our eyes met and held. He leaned forward, cupping my cheek in his hand. His warm breath fluttered across my lips. I felt my heart start to beat faster. Slowly, he brought his lips down to meet mine. The kiss started soft and tender but soon became more desperate. My heart sped up even more as I slid my eyes shut. He lightly licked my bottom lip, slowly sliding his tongue into my mouth. His lips were soft and warm and he tasted like peppermint. His kiss was everything I'd always imagined it would be. Suddenly Eleanor crossed my mind. He and Eleanor were still together. I couldn't do this. We couldn't do this. My eyes snapped open and I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry but we can't. You can't. You're with Eleanor."

"Riley-."

"I have morals Louis! I can't do this. Please leave." He got up to my keyboard and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry." He shut the door, leaving me in silence. _Shit! What the hell did we just do!_

**Well there you have it ladies and gents! I told you guys that shit would go down in this chapter! The whole time I was writing this I was like SO MUCH FEELINGS! So uh yeah. There ya go kids. Um next update in a few days maybe. Time to have a solo jam session to Take Me Home and attempt to do my AP Psychology homework! Until next time! Oh and the little button at the bottom that says review doesn't bite, I promise;) For those who have reviewed, they made my day so thanks:p ANYWHO! I'm gonna let me libido go crazy as I listen to sexy Brits sing. I'm babbling so until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again people of the Internet! Umm well, I had this chapter already typed up after I finished Chapter 8, but my AP Psychology class did an experiment to see if we could go without technology for a weekend, which is when I usually post my chapters. SO, my weekend consisted of rehearsals, doing homework, and reading. THEN I had tech week! But the good news is opening weekend is ending so now I can update! Fun shit right? Um anywho. As I was perusing through last chapter, I realized there were several typos and I almost flipped a shit. I apologize for those, but my shitty laptop has sticky keys so they always get stuck together and apparently it's gotten to the point where I have to bang furiously on some keys to get them to work. So yeah, there's my sob story.**

Chapter 9

Nattie's P.O.V.

I walked through the park, my camera hanging loosely around my neck. I pulled the hood to my red sweatshirt up further to conceal my face more. I spotted a blue jay land on a bare leaf. _Perfect_, I thought, a slight smile touching my lips. I raised the camera up and adjusted the lens until it was zoomed correctly. Suddenly my phone rang, scaring the bird. I cursed under my breath and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked more harshly than I had intended.

"Nat? It's Ri." She sounded upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I need to talk to you. In person. Where are you?"

"I'm down at the park taking pictures."

"Alright. I'll meet you down there." There was a brief click then the call ended. _Uh oh. This sounded serious._ I looked up at the cloudy sky and took a picture of the swirling clouds. I looked at the picture I had taken and smiled. I walked along the path taking pictures while I waited for Ri.

"Hey Nattie!" I turned and smiled at my best friend.

"Hey Ri." I sat on the nearby bench and patted the spot next to me. "So lay it on me. What happened?"

"Louis and I-…we…we kind of kissed."

"It's about fucking time!" She glared at me and I shut my mouth.

"What do I do Nat?" she cried, dropping her head into her hands. "I feel awful! He's with Eleanor and I let him-oh! Why am I so stupid? I knew he was in a relationship but I still let myself fall for him."

"Are you guys going to tell Eleanor?"

"And what am I supposed to say? Oh, hey Eleanor it's nice to see you. Oh yeah and guess what, your boyfriend and I played tonsil hockey." She paused, running her hand through her fringe. "I know she has the right to know but I'm just afraid that if she finds out they'll break up and it'll be because of me."

"Well, I'm not good with this kind of advice since I'm self serving when it comes to this kind of stuff but in all honesty, if he was happy with Eleanor he wouldn't have kissed you." She sighed heavily and fell backwards onto her back.

"This sucks."

"I'm sorry. I think you two should talk and see where you stand. It would be stupid for you to not to act on your feelings."

"But he's still with Eleanor."

"Maybe he'll break up with her?" She scoffed and sat up again, bringing her knees into her chest. "At least talk to him about it. The worst he could do is stay with Eleanor. If he does you can move on. We're in a house full of hot guys who we'll be living with on a bus for seven months. Everything will work out."

"Alright. Thanks Nat." I hugged her tightly.

"That's what I'm here for. Now let's head on back. I think we're going to get some abnormal July rains."

"Okay." We hopped off the bench and headed back to the house. Once we got back to our house, Ri walked towards the stairs to talk to Louis.

"Good luck." She smiled weakly and nodded before going up the stairs._ I hope that goes well._ I followed her up the stairs and stopped when I heard sobbing. It was coming from Liam's room. _Uh oh. This is not good._ I knocked lightly on his door and the noise stopped. There was a brief shuffling then a "come in." I opened the door and found Liam sitting on his bed. He was holding a tissue in his hand and he smiled weakly at me when I entered.

"Hey Nattie."

"Hey Liam. What's wrong? You wanna talk?"

"I'm fine." I looked at him thoughtfully and sat down next to him.

"You know you can trust me right? You can talk to me about anything."

"Danielle broke up with me."

"What? Oh God Li. I'm so sorry! I thought you guys were going to work things out."

"I thought so too. But she thinks I'm hiding things. She doesn't think I'm putting enough effort into the relationship."

"I'm so sorry Li."

"It's fine," he sighed sadly. "I mean maybe it's better this way yeah? I hardly ever get to see her anymore."

"I'm still sorry." He looked up at me and our eyes locked. They held for several seconds. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. Liam Payne was kissing me.

**Um yeah. There's Chapter 9. It ended up a lot shorter than I first intended but that's because I realized that the order that some things happened in didn't add up. So I had to switch the order around until it made sense. Ummm next chapter is more Riley and Louis stuff. And thank you SO much for the reviews. When I saw them I like legit flipped a shit. So thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 10! Um this chapter is filled with Riley and Louis confrontational stuff and possibly a bit of Liam and Nattie stuff. BUT you guys will just have to wait and see! So I have a question for you guys. What do you think of the characters? My O.C.s and the guys? Am I writing the guys correctly in your minds? Cause truthfully I have HUGE issues writing for guys since I'm a female. Also, what do you think of Ri and Nattie? Let me know feedback guys! I want to make this story as enjoyable as possible for you guys. Anywho! Before I start to babble like I always do, just read on!**

Chapter 10

Riley's P.O.V.

_Alright Ri, just walk. His room is right down the hall, it is no big deal. Just talk to him._ I took a deep breath and slowly walked down the hall. Everything would work out. I stopped in front of his door when I heard shouting. _Oh no. They're fighting_, I thought. _The last thing I wanted was for them to have issues because of me._ I slowly walked to the staircase and climbed up into the loft. _Don't lie to yourself Ri. You want him to yourself and you know it_. I shook my head, trying to free the thoughts that were there. I climbed out the loft window and sat on top of the roof. The sun had almost set, making the sky a light purple. The clouds from earlier had moved away revealing a clear sky and the outlines of stars. I fell backwards onto my back and just looked at the sky. I sighed deeply and shut my eyes. A cool breeze lifted the bangs off of my face. The sound of the attic window closing made me jump. I sat up and tossed a glance over my shoulder. Louis was walking across the flat part of the roof towards me.

"You realize that by shutting the window you trapped us out here right?" I snapped.

"That was kind of the point. Can we talk? Please?" I sighed heavily and patted the spot next to me. _I knew I'd have to talk to him sooner or later._ He nodded slowly and smiled nervously before sitting next to me.

"I think we need to talk about what happened-."

"Well no shit we need to talk! What the hell is wrong with you Louis?" I shouted. Everything that I thought about the situation was tumbling out like word vomit. "I understand if you wanted to spend time with your girlfriend, I get that. But I thought you were friends! Then you start avoiding me for weeks and when you finally start talking to me again, you shove your tongue down my throat! I have morals Louis! What you did to me, and to Eleanor is not right! I don't understand how you can be such a dick! You absolutely infuriate m-." His lips crashed onto mine, cutting me off mid sentence. I roughly pushed him away.

"What the fuck Louis? I just told you I have morals. You're with Eleanor! Stop stringing me along!"

"I broke up with Eleanor."

"What?"

"I felt bad after I kissed you-."

"Gee thanks." He sighed deeply.

"You're being difficult."

"Um I think I have a right to. You were a complete dick Louis! The only reason I'm sitting here listening to you is because you shut the window. It's either stay here and listen to you or jump three stories down. And right now I'm seriously considering the latter!"

"Ri please. Just let me talk to you about this."

"And why should I? You treated me like shit! Like I said, I thought we were friends, but you made it abundantly clear that we aren't."

"I stopped talking to you because Eleanor told me to. She got here and she told me that you and I were too close. She said that if I didn't straighten out my priorities then she'd leave me."

"So you avoided me because you didn't want to split but you just broke up with her. Yeah, that makes total sense," I hissed, the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I broke up with her because she slept with someone else. I know it's kind of hypocritical that I broke up with her because she cheated on me but she's been sleeping with this guy for a few months."_ Great, now I feel bad for him_.

"I-I'm sorry." I finally said.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry I was such a dick." I grinned weakly.

"I forgive you."

"So uh…friends?"

"The best." He dragged me into his arms in a tight hug. I embraced him back tightly. He pulled me closer, keeping his arms tight around my waist. _This is kind of awkward._ I slowly pulled away from him and smiled.

"Are you going to be alright Lou? What is Eleanor going to do now since you guys…you know. "

"She's catching a plane out of here tonight."

"Oh…so it's official?"

"Yeah. Don't look so guilty Ri. I was bound to find out sometime regardless of if I kissed you or not. I'll be fine."

"You sure? You can tell me if it's not."

"I'll be fine Ri."

"Alright." I paused for a minute, thinking of a way to change the subject. "You wanna star gaze with me?" He grinned and fell onto his back.

"Sure Love." I laid down next to him and looked up at the sky.

"That one's the Big Dipper there," he said, pointing. I couldn't help but grin. I moved myself closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He immediately wrapped his arm around my waist. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. The kiss was tender and sweet. His lips were soft and warm and had the familiar taste of peppermint. I grabbed onto his shirt with my fists, his heart pounding fast against my hands. He slowly pulled away and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I reckon I shouldn't have done that."

"No," I said quickly, holding onto his upper arm. _Holy hell his biceps are large. No Ri, now is not the time!_ "I-It's okay. I want to- er…I wanted you to." I stopped, my cheeks heating up. He chuckled.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" I shook my head a final time. He smiled then our lips met again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I ran my hands through his thick, dark hair making it more messy. A knock on the window made us jump apart. We both turned our heads to see Nattie and Niall standing in front of the window. Both of them were grinning broadly. Nattie opened up the window.

"It's about fucking tie you two! Didn't I tell you Nialler? This is inzayn!" I literally face palmed.

"Did she just say inZayn?" Louis whispered to me.

"Yeah she did."

"This is unbeLiamable! It's inconSivable!"

"We better go inside before she continues to make name puns." Louis chuckled.

"I think they're pretty funny." I glared at him and he raised his hands defensively with a chuckle. I walked over to the window and climbed into the loft.

"The Wicked Witch of the East has left the house by the way," Nattie added with a grin.

"You're so obnoxious! Are you high?"

"No, but I do have something to tell you."

'Sounds serious," Louis said, climbing in behind me. "I'll let you girls have your girl time. We'll talk about our situation later Love." I nodded and he and Niall left the loft.

"Okay," I started, pulling her down onto one of the couches. "Why are you acting weird?"

"Liam and Danielle broke up. And we kissed. Me and Liam I mean." _Well I'll be darned. The jealousy thing did work_.

"That's great Nattie! So I take it you and Harry "broke up" then?"

"Yeah we did. We made our break up official. I told you that I knew what I was doing."

"I guess I was wrong Nat. Sorry I doubted you."

"You were just being a good friend."

"So, I guess everything worked out in the end for us didn't it?"

"Yeah it did. From here, things are looking up." _Knock on wood._

**Hello people! So I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but hey, what can you do? Um sorry it's kinda short but there's stuff that if I added it, it would've been too much. I have two more days left until winter break and then I have two weeks to write and update and what not! Also, I have some news, I got accepted to AMDA( The Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts) so I'm stoked about that! So um yeah! Thanks for all the reviews by the way! They make my life! P.S. the words with the band member names were on purpose. It was requested in a review so bing bang boom it happened:) ta ta for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11 guys! Some REAL SHIT goes down in this chapter towards the end. The beginning part is just kinda filler. But once it gets to the drama, holy flaming poop on a stick. It's gonna be kinda crazy. At least it's crazy in my mind. Now I've gotten past the kind of introduction chapters, stuff should start to pick up more and more hopefully. Yay winter break! Originally I was going to put this chapter up before Christmas, but I got really busy with pre holiday stuff. And then I got sick and I was in the city and stuff so I had not time or Internet to update. Then I just got lazy:P So yeah…Anyways!**

Chapter 11

Nattie's P.O.V.

"I am seriously the smartest person ever. I told you that they would get together! I deserve a trophy or some shit!" I told Niall as we sat on the couch the next day having our weekly junk food feast.

"Well you're a girl. You have like maternal instincts and stuff like that," he defended, shoving an Oreo into his mouth.

"True. But you're a mythical creature. Leprechauns, like all other mythical creatures are supposed to possess magic and therefore know everything."

"Just eat your food Nattie." I laughed and shoved a hand into the king size bag of Cheetos. Riley and Louis walked into the living room hand in hand. Ri scrunched up her nose when she saw the mess around the couch.

"How can you guys eat all that stuff at one time?"

"Easy, food is amazing!" Niall answered.

"You know I'm starting to regret letting three food obsessed people live here." I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Well we're going to the beach. Anyone want to come?"

"Sure, we'll all go." I climbed off the couch and started banging on everyone's door. "Anyone who wants to go to the beach, report outside in ten minutes." After knocking on every door, I went into my room and changed into my swim suit. I climbed down the stairs and went out front to find everyone waiting.

"Get the lead out Nat!" Riley yelled, waving her arm around.

"I'm coming."

" Shotgun!" Louis yelled, jumping into the passenger seat.

"Ass," Zayn mumbled with a grin. Riley rolled her eyes and climbed into the driver's seat. Everyone piled into our huge car and Riley took off. As Riley drove down the road, a black car speed in front of her, nearly knocking her off the road.

"Oh hell no! That is not acceptable! I will broadside that bitch!" she hissed. "Hold on to something guys." She quickly checked for cops and sped up a little.

"Um Riley watch the speed limit," Steve said hastily from the backseat.

"Shut it Steve I'm trying to drive!" She merged into the left lane and sped up next to the black car. She rolled down the passenger window and leaned over Louis.

"Learn to drive you dip!" She leaned back and rolled the window up, smiling. She went back to normal speed and continued down the road as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Nathan asked.

"Ri hates dumb drivers," Cody answered.

"We're here," Riley interrupted, parking the car. We all climbed out of the car and headed down to the shore. Ri threw her cover-up on the sand and rushed to the water. Before she could get there, Louis grabbed onto her hand, pulling her back. They talked silently for a minute. Ri nodded slowly and the two grabbed boggie boards and went into the water. _That was awkward._ Liam suddenly picked me up and walked towards the water.

"No! Li stop! I don't want to go in!"

"Oh come on Nattie. Live a little!" I glared and he laughed. _Cocky son of a bitch_.

"Can I at least take off my cover-up?" he put me down and I threw my cover-up on top of my laid out towel. Then I started running down the beach.

"Hey! You promised Nattie!" He laughed, running after me. Before I could gather what had happened, he had caught up to me and thrown me over his shoulder.

"Li I don't want to go in! It's cold!" He just laughed and jumped into the water, still holding onto me. I cringed and finally pulled away from him, shivering.

"Holy hell it's cold!"

"It's not that bad." I flashed Liam my best glare and stuck out my tongue. He laughed and leaned backwards so he was floating on his back. As he drifted around I couldn't help but stare at his toned chest. The drops of water on his torso made his skin sparkle in the mid day sun. _It's not fair how attractive he is. It really is not fair_.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _The body of a god_.

"Nothing," I said quickly, snapping my gaze away. The rest of the day passed quickly and soon it was almost dark.

"We better head home. The sharks will be coming out soon and unless we want to end up like the Captain from Jaws we better go." We all grabbed our things then piled back into the car.

"Should we make an In N' Out stop?" Ri asked.

"Hell yes! Drive woman!" Oliver cheered. I rolled my eyes at his excitement.

"You Dough Boy," Karma teased. Oliver made a face at Karma and she casually flipped him off.

"Trying to drive people!" Ri called from the front seat. We drove through In N' Out then drove home.

"Well that was an adventure," Louis chimed in once we reached the house. I heard him whisper something to Ri and she laughed, lightly hitting his shoulder.

"You dick!" she giggled. "That happened once!" We all got out of the car and went back into the house. Liam grabbed onto my hand, pulling me away from the others.

"What do you say we go up to my room?" he whispered in my ear. I grinned.

"Lead the way." He dragged me into his room and pushed me onto his bed. His lips crashed onto mine roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to mine. He lightly ran his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entry. I smirked into his mouth and parted my lips willingly. He pulled away after a few seconds and grinned.

"You taste like Diet Coke," he chuckled. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Thanks?"

"I like it." He leaned in to kiss me again when I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I quickly excused myself and hurried into my room where Riley and Louis were playing a game of poker. I ran straight into the connecting bathroom and threw up into the toilet. I heard soft footsteps then Riley appeared in the door way.

"You alright?" I nodded, before throwing up again. She walked over to me and held my hair back from my face. Once I finished, I sat back on my butt, my throat feeling raw.

"Thanks Ri."

"No problem. Here." She handed me a towel so I could wipe around my mouth. She quickly popped her head out of the bathroom door to talk to Louis.

"Hey Lou, would you mind grabbing us two glasses of water please?"

"Sure Love. I'll be back." Once he left the room, Ri gestured to me to come sit on her now empty bed.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. The burger must not have sat well with me is all."

"Maybe you should turn it in early. You might be getting sick." I shrugged slowly.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Louis returned with the glasses of water. Riley handed me one then excused herself and Louis from the room. _Ri is probably right. I just need some rest._

A couple more weeks passed and my health didn't get any better. The throwing up became more frequent and I started getting fatigued and having back pains. I was sitting on the couch reading through People magazine when a headline caught my eye. My stomach dropped.

"Liam!" I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Nat? Are you okay?" Once he got to the living room, I held out the magazine to him. He looked at the article and his eyes quickly locked with mine.

"Nat-."

"Don't you Nat me! Am I a joke to you? Did you and Danielle ever even break up?"

"Yeah, we did. I just…I thought that you could help me get over her. But I couldn't. So I thought that by seeing me with someone else, maybe she'd change her mind about us-."

"You fucking used me!"

"Don't act innocent Nat! You did the same exact thing with Harry!"

"Fuck you Liam!" Before he could say anything, I stormed out of the room.

**Um so I realize I was kind of neglectful of this story for a little bit. I had most of it written out but then I just got distracted with other stuff, so yeah. This chapter ended up like utter SHIT and the reason for that is because the original draft got deleted from my ol' piece of shit computer so all that was saved was like the first page or so. So sorry if the chapter is shit. Leave comments and what not and hopefully the next update will be out within the week because I only have a three day week coming up!(three day weekend and college campus tours of Friday:P) **


End file.
